Forum:Creating the Manual of Style!/Toothless thinks...
For a reptile/amphibian Introductory paragraph/classification e.g so-and-so is a genus of the family ----. Its scientific name is ----- ------ Description/Physical Description/Biology size and weight, unusual features, difference between male and female Behaviour how it behaves Reproduction when and how they reproduce, mating rituals, etc Habitat info on where in the world it lives, climate and habitat In captivity (if applicable) so-and-sos are commonly/sometimes/rarely kept as pets. see so-and-so (care). Gallery optional. contains pictures of the genus/species For a care guide introductory paragraph e.g. so-and-sos are popular/sometimes kept as/rarely kept as pets. This is because ------------------... Housing size of housing enclosure, number of animals per enclosure, etc Heating and Lighting Info on temperature, lighting of enclosure, etc Diet diet information e.g. what they eat/prefer Handling e.g. * so-and-sos need to be given time to settle in before they can be handled * so-and-sos will happily be handled even when they are new * so-and-sos are dangerous/may bite and shouldn't be handled Diseases info about diseases the creature can get Gallery pictures of the creature in captivity Whoa. You're good. I think the only thing now that we have to do is decide if we want to renovate the infoboxes or not. Making the templates is a snap for you, so that would go easy for you...heh. We might need a section on diseases that captive animals can get in the care section, but I don't think we should worry about that till we get started. Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 18:14, December 16, 2010 (UTC) : Disease section done, and thanks for the compliment. If you decide to renovate the infoboxes, just tell me what you want. I'm sure I can sort it out. Toothless99 talk to me ( ) 18:52, December 16, 2010 (UTC) ::That's pretty cool, Toothless. I like your idea of making a subpage to make an example of your idea of an article. I think I'll do that too. However, there's just two things I don't particularly like: ::1: Manuals of style are meant to keep things uniform, but there is no reason for it to be THAT uniform. The author of the article can be free with their writing, as long as its on-topic to the subject, does not plagiarize, and cites sources. We probably won't even need to explain how to write the paragraphs in the MoS; some wikis have a separate Layout Guide article for that. ::2: I don't really think people need to know how to make a disambiguation page. They're sort of all the same, really. Oh, and I know you're just giving an example, but it would probably be a good idea to make 'Geckos' an article about the taxonomic family containing the geckos, Gekkota, instead of a disambiguation. ::My advice would be to just look at some already-made Manuals of Style on other, thriving wikis, and see what ideas you can take from there. Thesaurus Rex 10:47, December 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I wasn't suggesting keeping things that strict. They were just ideas. The main bits were the headings. As for that disambiguation thing... true. Is that better then? Toothless99 talk to me ( ) 11:07, December 18, 2010 (UTC)